Nighttime Visit
by Bankai-257
Summary: Train goes to relax after a mission on his favorite rooftop when an uninvited guest shows up and a confession is made. Train finds himself accepting. Oneshot! Fluffy. TrainxCreed.


Alright, so this is my first time writing a fic. To make it easier I just created a oneshot, because this is also my first time posting work. The characters are a little ooc for sure. This also all happens before the whole Saya deal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters and I make no money from this fic. Its so fun to state the obvious! .

Enjoy!!

**Nighttime Visit**

Train Heartnet stepped out unto the roof top, a couple of bottles of milk in one hand and a bowl in the other. The moons light was dim as it slipped in and out of dark clouds, the stars in hiding. A meow at his feet and he looked down, a big white cat already pawing at his pant leg, long awaiting his arrival. His face showed the movements of a smile, although one did not show through.

"Sorry i'm late. I had a mission." He didn't think twice about talking to a cat. They were really quite nice to hold 'conversations' with, even if it only consisted of a couple words now and then. One thing was cats didn't talk back. The brunette also held in regard that the life of a stray cat seemed nice, while he was strapped down with a clingy organization. They needed him, so they said and it was his job right? What else would he do anyway...

Setting the bowl down, he flipped the cap off one bottle, pouring some of the white substance into the bowl, the cat already licking greedily away as it splashed around. He gave his 'friend' a long look of comical disbelief before settling down on the bench beside him. The view overlooked the other roof tops surrounding him, the expanse of the town more comfortable then crowded. What he really liked about this spot though, was the peace and quiet. No one else seemed to dwell on roof tops during the night, the bustling of the streets made nearly unnoticable at this late time of day. It proved to be a great spot to gaze at the stars when unveiled as well, but also to think.

He flipped the top off his own bottle of milk before taking a long swig. Always refreshing. Slowly his mind began to wander back over the previous events of the day.

_"Number Thirteen. Do you understand your mission?" Willzark's voice boomed over the large screens, separating the bosses from the pawns. _

_"Yes." Cold. The tone of answer that told the elders he didn't need to know more and was ready to leave. _

_"Very well. You are dismissed." The screens flickered before shutting off completely._

_Number Thirteen turned on his heel, walking past Sephiria without a glance. She nodded to him, which he caught out of the corner of his eye before exiting the room._

_This one begged on his knees, hands folded in front of his face, pitiful tears staining his cheeks, dripping down his chin to damp blotches on his 'fine' tailored suit. This gang leader was a pathetic mess and a pathetic excuse. Just like Number Thirteen's own superiors, it seemed like this one stayed hidden, controlling his game pieces from behind closed doors. Well too bad, this game was going to end today. Right now._

_"I've come to deliever some bad luck." The wretched man didn't have time to contort his face in confusion as his limp body fell with a thud to the floor, blood beginning to pool from the bullet wound that exited out his back. Number Thirteen left without remorse, easily stepping over unconsious bodies littering the floors, the crackling and zapping of broken security camera's louder then his own footsteps. _

_The gun secured in its holster on his right leg was heavy. Heavy with another death. Another life to add to its long list. All while clutched in his grip, his right hand. The hand that brought death. The hand that belonged to an arm, that was attached to a body. The body of a killer. He was a killer. _

_He was a killer.... No, it was his job..... Nonetheless, though...._

"Yo, Train." The brunette almost shuddered. He knew that voice. The owner of that voice followed him around everywhere practically, ever since they had become partners. He didn't move his head or answer back as he heard the rustle of clothing and the weight sitting down beside him.

"Another mission completed excellently. Your talent amazes me everytime." Creed's voice was full of doting praise as he waved his arm around to add to his astonishment. It was like this everytime. The way this man beside him marvelled at him, commented him..... literally drooled over him. Alright, maybe not that far but Train wouldn't be surprised.

The brunette nearly frowned and pushed that thought away quickly. Instead he muttered, "What do you want, Creed?"

The blue eyed man gazed longingly at him, burning a hole into the side of his head. What was his problem anyway? Train felt like an object this man desired and it bothered him. It was bad enough he couldn't get out of being this mans partner in the first place, (He didn't like to think of that as being true.) and he certainly didn't want any so called 'friendships' with this man. Cats were good enough. He could deal with cats.

"I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your success." Creed shrugged and the brunette caught out of the corner of his eye another one of those roses, glowing with an eerie light. This one was yellow. What was with Creed and roses. He didn't want to ask though since that would be like inviting the blue eyed man to sit and talk longer. Time to think of a way to make him leave. He thought about the milk bottle clutched in his hand. He could dump it over Creed's head.

No. Milk was precious. He wasn't going to waste it on someone like Creed.

Train was brought out of his reverie as he felt the presence next to him slide closer. Growling with frustration, he focused on trying to sound intimidating. "Just go away." The other halted but didn't even tense up or better yet, move. The brunette felt like letting out a hiss of disapproval, just like a cat but he knew that would sound.... dramatic or kiddish.

"My dear Train. Your secluded constatly and I only want to be of some company to you. I care for your well being and I am worried about you." Creed's words sounded sincere. _Sincere. _Ugh, Train didn't want to hear it. He never thought of Creed as a friend and certainly not as a partner. More of a nuisance. Yet here he was worrying over him, like a mother or a person obsessed over something. Should he care? Should he be nicer to this man? Perhaps if he was, the other would level out some but he doubted it.

"What do you want, Creed?" He repeated, sounding more agitated. Maybe he was being overly dramatic, but he really liked his time on the roof at night... Alone. He glanced to where the emtpy bowl lay, the white cat long disappeared. Great. His unexpected, univited company probably scared the cat off. He glanced over at Creed finally, wondering what was taking the man so long to reply. He figured the blue eyed man would have just repeated what he said earlier, but instead Creed seemed to be staring intently at the sky, as if in deep thought. Over what, Train wondered.

After a few moments, blue eyes settled on amber. Train almost raised a brow. Something was reflected in the others eyes, something he hadn't seen for a long time. Creed kept his gaze on Train. What was that emotion? No matter how hard he tried to recall it wasn't coming to him. He stared harder at Creed, sure that the man was trying to relate some message to him through that look. Suddenly it hit him. His features grew wide with near shock; eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Love. That emotion was love. He had seen it reflected in his mother's eyes... his father's...

"C-Creed...." Train struggled with the thought. This look was different from his parents though. This look was not the type of parental love he recieved..... this was...

"Train, please understand. I had hoped it didn't seem obvious. I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since I met you I felt there was some connection between us. I was amazed at your power, entranced by it. Slowly though, I started to realize that there was beginning to be more to it. I thought of you as a close friend but then I desperately felt the need to try and expand beyond that. So-"

"Creed!" Train cut off his explanation. Now it was explained. Why Creed followed him everywhere. Jumped at the chance to talk personally to him. Acted so... strange. Train tore his gaze away from the stunned man, shaking his head in disbelief. He stood up, whipping around quickly to glare down at the white haired man before he could stand himself. Anger flashed in his eyes. This couldn't happen. He couldn't become attached to anyone and he couldn't let anyone become attached to him! Zagine... The words of Zagine replayed in his mind. He needed to be the best in order to survive right? He couldn't...

"Train!" Creed had stood up in Train's moment of thought, shocking him out of his daze. He felt two hands firmly latch unto his shoulders. "Train, please snap out of it!" Creed's voice was laced with worry. Train focused on his breathing, mentally snapping at himself.

_Zagine was dead! After all these years and still all he could do was think about what Zagine had said to him. Acting on it. The man had killed his parents! Yet all he thought was to become stronger just like what he was told. Stupid! This wasn't like him! So why did he still care?! _Calm down Train. _This isn't you... _

Train looked up into Creed's eyes. "You... Love me...?" The blue eyed man looked surprised as the words slipped out of his mouth. Train watched as Creed bowed his head, sucking in a breath before bringing his gaze back to Train's eyes.

"Yes. I love you."

Train stepped back and almost immediately regretted it as he saw the hurt in the others eyes, Creed's contact with him removed. He nearly stuttered as he tried to find the right words. "... Why?" Wrong move. Creed's expression fell blank, emotionless, only a tiny amount of confusion and sadness hazed in his blue orbs.

And just like that, Train saw him in a different light. Do you trust the words of the man who killed your parents? Or do you trust the words of a man who claims to love you. _Love you. _He had hated Zagine, then slowly he gained some sympathy for him. He had hated Creed and now...

"I want to accept you."

Creed looked up entirely confused. Train took a step forward, braving to face this new obstacle. "Creed. I want to accept you." He held the others gaze with determination.

Creed's gaze flickered in thought. "What do you mean?" Train flinched.

"This is so sudden. I've never.... liked anyone like that before." The brunette inwardly cursed at his lack of coherent words. Was he really willing to give this a try? Was he doing this for Creed out of pity? Or was there something else there, just maybe. So many questions at once. This was a whole new experience it seemed. "But I want to try... being with you."

The stoic expression Creed was wearing softened. "Do you really want this, Train?" The question deserved consideration. Could he like Creed like that? Was there any attraction between him and the other. Train swept his eyes over Creed's face. A flutter. He had never noticed that before. Then again, he had never taken the time to look at Creed properly. The man was... beautiful. The words felt forgien on the brunette's tongue. He really was though. Those glimmering sapphire eyes. His seemingly glowing pale skin. That shiny white hair slicked back. He'd truely never noticed before. His stomach felt another flutter. Had he ever really given anyone the time of day? Inspected a person like this? He must have atleast once, but never did he feel this way.

"Yes." It wasn't cold like the way he addressed the elders at Chrono's. It was warm and determined. A smile that made Train's stomach flutter again crept unto Creed's face. It wasn't too late to back out of this now......

He didn't want to back out.

Suddenly Train felt the need to prove it to Creed. He took a daring step closer, a feeling like happiness arising as he saw the helpless surprise on the others face. A cat was daring. They caused mischief and looked for trouble. While he really felt like one now. He wasn't looking for trouble though, he was looking for something like proof. A seal of this relationship about to start. A seal with one kiss. He paused. He'd never kissed anyone on the lips before. A silent moment passed between them.

Creed must have noticed his hesitation and decided to take action himself. Cautiously the blue eyed man stepped closer. Train could feel his pulse quicken. Another step and he was right in front of him.

His breathing was becoming faster...

His stomach was starting to twist in knots...

Creed was leaning in...

Train's breath hitched in his throat. His lips were suddenly so dry feeling and before he could help himself his tongue darted out to wet them. His heartbeat was starting to feel as if it would become wild. And Creed's lips were just centimeter's away from his, hovering as if in consideration.

Time to finish what he started.

Train leaned in, almost a little too fast and placed his lips against Creed's. They were so soft.... so warm... He squeezed his eye's shut, a feeling of weakness threatening to take out his knee's. He leaned in more, his body coming to press against Creed's who in turn reached out his hands, one to place behind his neck for support and one on his shoulder. He suddenly reached out and clutched the front of Creed's shirt between his open jacket in an all too kiddish manner. He didn't care though. This was his first kiss.

Train felt Creed pull back after a while to regain his breath. He opened his eyes to see the other smiling gratefully back at him. Panting slightly, all he could think was _'I can't believe how i'm acting.' _The thought caused him to smile, alarming the other with the very rare, if ever seen before feat. Well, he was going to make up for that. This may seem fast moving but he was sure Creed would forgive him in mere seconds.

With his hands still clutching the blue eyed man's shirt he gave a forceful tug, drawing the other back into another kiss. Even if he was inexperienced, as this was only his second kiss, he could learn fast. Braving up even more, he removed one of his hands from its grip on the leopard print shirt and brought it up to Creed's hair, entangling his fingers in the silky locks. Creed muffled something against their lips before tilting his head more, creating a new angle. Train was lost in bliss. An innocent bliss. Bringing his other hand up to place it on the other side of the blue eyed man's head, he felt a hot tongue swipe against his lips. Gasping a little in surprise, the other man took it as his chance and the brunette felt a tongue worm its way inside his mouth. The feeling wasn't unpleasent and after a few more seconds he started to press back with his own tongue. Caught in a wrestling battle, Train seemed to have won and started to taste the inside of Creed's mouth. It was warm, wet and oddly sweet. He heard a hum of appreciation from the other and leant in impossibly farther, trying to get as much as he could.

After more seconds then he could count, they both drew away, panting and slightly flushed. Train noticed the euphoric look on Creed's face and smiled, knowing he was what caused it. "I'm so happy, Train." Train only nodded at the excited words, feeling about the same himself. Creed took a glance around before solemnly bringing his blue orbs back to Train's glowing amber ones. "I hate to leave at such a time." Here he removed his hands from Train, causing the brunette to let go of his hold too. "But i'm already late. Trust me, I would love to spend the rest of my time here with you, Train." Train knew it was true by the look in those blue eyes. For the moment, he thought nothing of the comment about being late.

"It is alright, Creed. Its becoming late anyway. I'm sure i'll see you again tomorrow." Creed smiled warmly and leant in one more time, gently, but passionately placing his lips against Train's once more in a parting kiss. Both were reluctent to pull back, but Creed did the deed and instead, leaned in towards Train's ear, lovingly whispering his good byes before turning around to head off the roof. Once he reached the doorway to the stairwell, he turned back, giving a small wave to Train before disappearing. An echoing low slam sounded as the door shut.

Train placed his fingers against his lips, trying to linger in the newest feeling. The brunette gave a sigh, leaning down to pick up his now warm, unfinished milk. As he did though, he noticed the glowing flower. Pausing, he reached a hand out, plucking up the red rose from where Creed had first sat. It was like the colour and symbol of love, the rose having seemed to just blossom. He brought it up to his face and for once, smelled it. It had an earthy sweet smell, with a hint of something unidentifiable. Forgetting about the emtpy bowl, he made his way for the door.

Once inside his apartment, Train headed for the sink. Dumping out the warm milk, he rinsed the glass bottle out a few times, before filling it with some fresh water. Holding it in front of himself he dropped the rose stem into it. He took the flower with him into his bedroom, setting the bottle down on his nightstand. When he had finished pulling off his clothes and shutting out the lights, he lay in bed, eyeing the delicate rose. It glowed mysteriously, a soft dim red light spilling off of it, reflected on the surface of the glass bottle. He smiled, the events of today washed away except for that last hour. Soon enough though, his eyes started to close, his mind drifting off to sleep.

All Train could think about, was that maybe for once, this love would be something truly worthwhile.

**The End.**

Reviews, whether positive or negative would be appreciated for progressing inspiration.


End file.
